This invention relates to a removeable cover for a hot metal transfer car and, more particularly, to a cover which is integral with the car.
Hot metal transfer cars are employed to transfer large amounts of liquid metal between processing steps. For example, liquid metal must be transferred between the melting, refining and casting operations in primary steel making operations. Aluminum and other metals and materials are similarly transferred as hot liquids between processing steps. Reference is made to U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,260,141 and 4,381,855 which generally show a torpedo or Pugh-type car which is frequently employed because of its large capacity. Such a car may have a capacity of 200 tons or more. Kling-type cars may be employed where smaller capacities are needed. As U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,855 discloses, removeable covers are employed to cover the upwardly facing pouring mouths of the cars to conserve heat in the car while the (full or empty) car is being transferred or held between processing steps. According to the disclosure of U.S. Pat. No. 4,381,855, tests have shown that covers may conserve up to about 300.degree. F.
Various assemblies which previously have been devised to conserve heat are unsatisfactory for a variety of reasons. Manually tied down blankets involve handling problems and personal danger to laborers. Cranes generally require too much head space and area in which to operate, which is a particular problem in this application because draft hoods are positioned very close to the pouring mouth for limiting fume releases to the environment. Thus, there may be little clearance around the pouring mouth in which covering apparatus may operate. Tracked cranes mounted on the cars are structurally complex, expensive and difficult to maintain.